


Gang's all Here

by MidnightCreator



Series: Dragon Mom AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Relationship(s), The dragon ship had sailed, and I have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: Poseidon gets to meet Dipper and Mabel Pines and has a very sudden realization about his feelings.





	

Poseidon huffed and laid his head down on his forepaws. He was lying in the shadow of the human’s den and watching Sheba as the dragoness paced back and forth.

 

She had come bounding into her cave that morning, roaring on about how the ‘kids’ were coming today and that he had to meet them. Personally, the sea dragon thought it was far to hot to be running around outside of the cave and would have preferred to be swimming or sleeping. But he found himself unable to deny Sasha’s request.

 

So he watched from the shade as Sheba waited excitedly for the humans to return.

 

 _“I can’t wait for you to meet them!”_ Sheba said happily. _“Mabel is going to be ecstatic! And Dipper, oh that boy is likely to have a field day.”_

_“I don’t want anymore poking, Stanford has done enough of that already.”_

_“He was checking your wounds.”_

_“I told him I was fine.”_

 

Sheba laughed and bounded over to Poseidon’s side, _“You’ll like Dipper and Mabel, they’re good kids.”_

 

Poseidon huffed but didn’t comment. If he was honest with himself he was actually a little curious about the children that Sheba was so eager to see.

 

As they waited, Poseidon’s mind began to wonder.

 

He had been staying in Sheba’s cave for a little over a month and in that time his wing had almost fully healed and he had learned a number of things about the humans that Sheba seemed to love so much.

 

Ford was the one he spent the most time with, mostly because the human would often check his wing injury. Ford was decent in Poseidon’s option, humans had never been his favorite creatures but Ford was an exception, mostly because he owed Ford for saving him.

 

Stan was okay. Poseidon hadn’t really spent much time with the second human but he was quite fluent in understanding dragon for someone who could only say one phrase. But he did enjoy all the unusual food that Stan would give him.

 

There were other humans, but they only appeared once in awhile. The one who hung out around the human den more was a human that Poseidon was convinced was really an oversized gopher. The other human was smaller with bright red hair and likely blind with how little she reacted when Poseidon came to the den looking for Sheba.

 

His inner musing was interrupted by Sheba jumping up and fluttering her wings excitedly, _“They’re here! They’re here!”_

Poseidon raised his head as the red shiny thing everyone called the ‘Stanley Mobile’ came to a stop in front of the den. The door opened and a blur of bright pink and glitter went straight towards Sheba with an impossibly loud screech.

 

“Sheba! Oh my gosh, I haven’t seen you I soooo long! I have so much to tell you about what we’ve been doing since we left!”

 

 _“Hello Mabel, I’m happy to see you too,”_ Sheba rumbled as she nuzzled the small human.

 

Poseidon blinked at the interaction, not fully sure of what to make of the little human he assumed to be Mabel. He ventured a few steps closer and tilted his head as he watched Mabel and Sheba chat excitedly to each other. The action turned out to be a mistake when the girls gaze shifted to him.

 

Her jaw dropped as she took in the second dragon, then she seemed to light up again as she waved an arm at the Stanley Mobile, “Dipper! Dipper! There’s another dragon!”

 

Poseidon looked to where Mabel was waving to see a second small human. He guessed that, since the girl currently hugging Sheba’s neck was Mabel, that the second must be Dipper.

 

The boy was gaping up at him in a mix of shock and awe, “Grunkle Ford, where did you find another dragon?”

 

“Interesting story actually,” Ford said as he came around to stand next to Dipper. “Poseidon here was tangled in a net and injured when I found him. Stan and I managed to bring him back here so he could recuperate without fear of being discovered.”

 

“Wow,” Dipper stepped closer and held up one hand.

 

Poseidon immediately looked to Sheba. He normal avoided interacting with humans and the concept was still a new one to him despite the fact he was within arms length with a human almost every day. If he didn’t want to be touched a huff would have Ford and Stan backing off, but the idea of telling a child to back off felt very unsettling. So he looked to the dragon that was more used to being around humans.

 

 _“It’s alright,”_ Sheba smiled. _“He’s just going to give you a quick pat.”_

 

 _“If you say so,”_ Poseidon rumbled in reply. He lowered his head and shifted closer to Dipper so the boy could run his palm over the rough scales on his head.

 

“Wow, is a lot cooler then Sheba.”

 

The dragoness snorted, _“I beg you pardon?”_

“I-I mean,” Dipper stated to stutter as he looked nervously up at Sheba. “I didn’t mean he’s better! You’re both awesome! I just meant his body is colder then yours! You’re still really cool, and-”

 

Sheba laughed and lightly bumped Dipper with her head, _“Oh hush you, I know what you meant.”_

“Careful Sheba,” Stan called as he pulled square objects out of the Stanley Mobile. “Don’t give the kid a heart attack or something.”

 

_“Let me tease the little man!”_

 

Poseidon watched as Sheba continued to interact with the humans, happily cooing and nuzzling each one, even the two elder twins she saw on a daily basis. It was…nice.

 

Poseidon had never really had a much in terms of a clan. He had hunched in a nest of seagulls and spent a good amount of time in his younger life thinking her was a bird. That thought had been tossed out the window when he became too large for the nest much faster then the other chicks and he never grew feathers.

 

He had been alone after that, teaching himself how to swim, hunt, fly and basically survive. He had only approached a human once, and it had resulted in him being attacked by some strange, long weapon that made a loud banging noise. He had avoided humans like the plague after that, and the only reason he had not pounced on Ford was because the netting he’d accidently swam into had restricted his movement.

 

But he was actually glad he didn’t attack Ford. This place, in Gravity Falls among so many strange things and stranger humans, felt much more like how imaged a clan felt. Warm and loving. Sure, he had trouble interacting sometimes but he couldn’t deny he found himself less and less inclined to leave once his wing healed up.

 

 “Alright, everyone inside,” Stan grumbled as he ruffled both children’s hair. “I’m feeling generous so what kind of pizza does everyone want?”

 

Both children started chattering at once, jumping up and down excitedly as the group of humans filed into the house, Sheba close behind them and folding up her wings so she could squeeze in the door. Before she could enter, however, she paused at looked over to Poseidon, _“Care to join us?”_

 

_“Umm…will I even fit in there?”_

 

Sheba shrugged, _“Not in the main house. But Ford repurposed the basement into a kind of game area. It’s big enough for all of us to fit comfortably.”_

Poseidon shifted his weight a bit, _“Uhhhh, I guess I wouldn’t…mind joining you.”_

Sheba grinned and bounded over to him, giving his head a brief nuzzle, _“Alright! I’ll just tell Stan and we’ll be set. Door is just around the corner, it’s always unlocked.”_ With that, she ran into the house, calling out excitedly to Stanley.

 

Poseidon stood frozen, feeling heat climb up his neck and face, _“Oh…shoot.”_

\-------------------------

 

Poseidon didn’t even realize how hard he feel, he didn’t even realize he was falling until a quick nuzzle had sent him crashing into the ground.

 

He had fallen in love with Sheba.

 

And it was a terrifying thing to him.

 

He was still trying to figure out clan dynamics, he had no idea how to handle love.

 

So he decided the best course of action would be to hide his feelings until he had a better handle on them. He could pretend everything was still normal and he had not had a mind bomb of a realization.

 

Unfortunately, he was not as subtle as he thought he was.

 

Mabel had come skipping into Sheba’s cave, all smiles and bubbly energy. She sat next to him, leaning on his side and beaming up at him, “You should date Sheba.”

 

 _“Excuse me?!”_ Poseidon may not know many human phrases, but he knows exactly what dating entails.

 

“Come on, you two are perfect for each other! I can practically see it now!”

 

 _“No, no, no, you have it wrong little human!”_ Poseidon stood and started pacing. _“She’s just a clan-mate. I don’t see her as a mate-mate!”_

“I can only understand, about, half of what you’re saying. But you totally love Sheba.”

 

Poseidon glared down at Mabel, _“Do not speak of things you do not know.”_

“Look, I get you were a big lone wolf guy before but you gotta act on your feelings! If you don’t, some other big guy dragon is going to swoop down and take Sheba before you can!”

 

_“There aren’t any other dragons here….right?”_

“Ah-ha! Your concern proves that you love her.”

 

Poseidon groaned and flopped down onto the cave floor, covering his eyes with his forepaws.

 

“Hey,” Mabel placed her hands on either side of Poseidon’s muzzle. “Don’t you worry about a thing, I’ll make sure that you and Sheba became the ultimate dragon couple! Nothing is stronger than the power of Mabel!”

 

That made Poseidon snort a bit in amusement. Mabel had only been there for a few days but she had already won Poseidon over with her bubbly enthusiasm for anything and everything.

 

But even Mabel’s positive outlook as she chattered on about how perfect everything was going to be did little to quell the building anxiety in his chest.

 

\-----------------------------

 

He was going to die.

 

Just roll over and die right there. Goodbye world, the Sea Dragon has passed on to the afterlife.

 

Poseidon had felt only a bit of nervousness at first, as Mabel helped him clean his scales, polish his claws and, to his slight discomfort, brush his teeth. He had listened intently as Mabel explained that she had found the perfect spot in for Poseidon to confess. He couldn’t deny that the little clearing was perfect, surrounded by trees and wildflowers, with a few colorful mushrooms here and there.

 

But now that he was there, waiting for Sheba to arrive, he stared to doubt that this was a good idea. This was not the time to act, not yet. He should just run back to the cave and wait for another day. But not that day, nope, if he did it that day he would keel over.

 

“Dude, calm down,” Mabel patted his side and smiled encouragingly up at him. “It’ll be fine. There is no way Sheba can say no to you.”

 

 _“Yes there is! She can just up and say ‘no’.”_ Poseidon started pacing, his tail lashing back and forth and teeth girding together. _“And why wouldn’t she? I have nothing on her! She’s beautiful, kind, funny, incredible! I’m just some loner her human friend took in! She has no reason to say yes to me!”_

“Poseidon!” Mabel jumped in from of him, causing the dragon to halt his erratic movement. “Relax, I can understand you when you’re chirruping.”

 

 _“I don’t chirrup!”_ Poseidon protested in a high pinched chatter and promptly snapped his jaw shut.

 

Mabel giggled, “Look, just relax. Everything is perfect and Sheba will be here any minute. And then you can sweep her of her off her feet and have a cute tiny dragon babies!”

 

 _“Bit early for hatchlings don’t you think?!”_ Poseidon had enough on his mind, he didn’t need to think about having little ones!

 

“Oh! There she is!” Mabel pointed upwards as a flash of red and gold soared overhead. “Go get her manly-man!”

 

 _“Mabel, this is a bad idea. This is-Mabel!”_ The small human was already running into the bushes, giving Poseidon a final thumbs up before she disappeared.

 

Poseidon felt his face heating up as he waited for Sheba to land, _“Just breath, just breath, everything is fine, things will be fine.”_

_“Hey Poseidon,”_ Sheba chirruped as she fluttered to the ground.

 

Poseidon gulped, _“Hey.”_ He felt sure that Sheba had done something to make her red fur look ten times softer then normal, or maybe she was just that beautiful? Yes, definitely the second. _“H-how are you today?”_

_“I’m great,”_ She replied easily. _“And you are looking quite extraordinary today Poseidon. Did you wash your scales?”_

_“Uh…yes! Yes, Mabel helped me out to get to some of the out of reach places.”_

Sheba laughed, warm and deep and Poseidon felt sure if he wasn’t dying before he was dying now.

 

_“So, what was it you wanted to ask me?”_

_“Uh...oh, right!”_ Poseidon shuffled a bit, trying to gather his words. _“Well, um, we’ve known each other for…a-awhile now. Almost three months now?”_

_“Four.”_

_“Right, right!”_ This was all going to crash a burn. _“Four months. And in that time, you have shown me a lot of things a-and I am extremely grateful for everything you have done. A-and, well, you are the most…fantastic dragoness I have ever had the honor of meeting you. And..and,”_ No turning back. He had to say it.

 

Sheba’s ears tilted forward and she nodded slightly.

 

Poseidon swallowed and snapped his eyes shut, _“I would be forever honored if you would please accept my offer of courtship!”_

There. He said it. He couldn’t take it back now.

 

The silence felt like it stretched out for an eternity. Poseidon kept his eyes firmly shut, not wishing to see the expression on Sheba’s face.

 

Then he felt her nuzzle against his neck with a low purr, _“The honor is mine Poseidon.”_

His eyes snapped open at that, _“Wh…really?”_

_“Yes, really,”_ Sheba laughed. _“I would quite like to be in a courtship with you.”_

Poseidon felt sure something in his brain burnt out. She had said yes. Sheba, the most beautiful dragon to ever grace the Earth, had said yes.

 

This was the absolute best day in his life.

 

“I told you!” Poseidon jumped and the loud shriek.

 

Sheba laughed as Mabel reemerged and tried to throw her arms around both dragons, “You two are so adorable together!”

 

\---------------------

 

_“Excited?”_

Poseidon frowned as he flexed his finally fully healed wings, _“Yeah, actually. I usually don’t fly a lot but I think doing it with you would be quite enjoyable.”_

Sheba laughed and bumped Poseidon’s shoulder with her head, _“Aw, you are a romantic.”_

Poseidon chuckled, _“I try.”_

_“Well, come on!”_ Sheba rumbled and bounded a few paces before rocketing into the air.

 

Poseidon roared and flew after her, beating at the air as fast as he could to catch up to his mate.

 

The two dragons soared high, spinning and diving, they laughed and roared as they played in the clouds, nipping playfully at each other. Poseidon could not quite move as quickly as Sheba, her wings were much bigger and were better adapted for flying then his own, but he still found himself enjoying the flight.

 

 _“Hey,”_ Sheba turned in the air and jerked her had down.

 

When Poseidon looked, he saw Ford and Stan, far below them, standing next to the Shack and watching them. He looked back at Sheba and caught the mischievous glint in her eye.

 

The pair dove down, and landed next to the humans, with Sheba chirruping excitedly, _“Come fly with us! Come on, let’s all fly!”_

Stan laughed as Sheba bounded over to him and patted her on the neck, “What do you think Ford?”

 

Ford smiled and ran his hand over Poseidon’s broad shoulders, “Sheba certainly seems eager for us all to get off the ground.”

 

 _“Yes, yes.”_ Sheba purred and crouched next to Stan.

 

The human swung himself up onto her back easily, as if he had done it a hundred times before. Ford looked up at Poseidon, silently asking the blue dragon for permission.

 

 _“Might as well,”_ Poseidon rumbled as he crouched, letting Ford climb on.

 

The dragons took off again, bearing a human each. Stan whooped loudly as Sheba climbed, adding her own roar to his yell. Poseidon and Ford laughed as they raced to catch up to the larger dragoness.

 

They flew at more level pace, being mindful of the humans, but Poseidon didn’t care. Flying by his mate’s side was more then enough to make him smile. He felt warm, loved, by his mate and by the humans they called clan-mates. He never thought his life would end up this way and he was glad it had.

 

\-------------------

 

“Has anyone seen Sheba?”

 

Dipper looked up at his Grunkle’s gruff voice, “No.”

 

It was the twins third summer in Gravity Falls and, now that Dipper though about it, they had not seen much of Sheba or Poseidon in the two weeks him and Mabel had been there, which was odd, considering Sheba pretty much lived in the Shack.

 

Grunkle Stan hummed and scratched his head, “She hasn’t been up here in almost a month. Hope she’s alright.”

 

“Should we check on her?” Dipper suggested.

 

“Maybe…best get Sixer in case she’s sick.”

 

Dipper nodded in agreement and slid off his seat, “What me to get Mabel too?”

 

“Might as well bring the whole family,” Stan said as he walked off to find his twin.

 

Dipper ran up to the attic, finding Mabel sprawled across the floor, doodling away in her newest sketchbook.

 

“Hey, we’re all going to head up to Sheba and Poseidon’s cave.”

 

“Are they okay?” Mabel launched off the floor.

 

“I...really don’t know,” Dipper admitted. “But Grunkle Stan said he hasn’t seen Sheba in awhile so we figured checking up on her and Poseidon would be a good idea.”

 

“Well then why are we just standing here?” Mabel dodged around Dipper and thundered downstairs.

 

“Hey! Wait up!” Dipper ran after her and the two younger twins nearly collided with the older twins.

 

“Careful children,” Ford said. “No need to run in the house.”

 

“But Grunkle Ford!” Mabel cried, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “What if Sheba’s super sick? She always spends a ton of time around the Shack.”

 

“If it was life threatening Poseidon would have come and told us.”

 

“Unless he’s got a life-threatening illness too.”

 

Stanley’s statement gave Ford pause, “…Perhaps we should get moving.”

 

\-------------------------

 

The trek up to the Dragon Cave was far easier then it had been in the past.

 

The Pines family and their close friends and even some of the towns people had worn a solid path up to the cave.

 

It made the previously thirty minute walk a much easier fifteen minute walk, ten if one ran.

 

Mabel had, in fact, ran the whole way, while everyone else jogged behind her, calling to the young girl to slow down. She didn’t until she was at the entrance of the dragon cave, bouncing from one foot to the other as she waited for the rest of the family to catch up.

 

Stan led then through the cave, they hall were familiar with it but Stan knew where just about every crack, tunnel and crevice led. He took them to the main chamber and all eyes immediately went to the red and blue dragons laying in a large nest.

 

“SHEEEEEBAAA!” Mabel ran to the dragoness and attached herself to the Sheba’s muzzle. “Where have you been? The aloof dragon is Poseidon’s thing!”

 

Poseidon snorted, propping his head on Sheba’s shoulders so he could look at the humans gathering around. Grunkle Stan patted Sheba’s muzzle and she rumbled in response, “Hey ol’ girl, just got a little worried about you two.”

 

Sheba huffed and raised one of her wings slightly.

 

Dipper frowned and glanced under the wing and then looked again.

 

Neatly huddled in Sheba’s side, protected by the bulk of her body and her tail wrapped neatly around them, were four eggs, each a bit larger then an ostrich egg, long in shape and each with its own color.

 

Mabel gasped, “Oh my gosh! You have babies!”

 

Sheba laughed and purred happily.

 

“You sneaky dragons!” Stan exclaimed and gave Poseidon and good string pat on the neck. “Should’ve told us you were repopulating the species.”

 

Poseidon huffed but he was beaming.

 

“Incredible,” Ford leaned closer, briefly glancing at Sheba for permission. She nodded and moved her tail enough to grant Ford access.

 

Ford carefully smoothed a hand over a deep purple egg and breathed out in awe, “Truly remarkable. I can’t help but wonder what the hatchling will look like. Considering their parents are two vastly different types of dragon.”

 

“They’ll be the cutest little dragons in all of Gravity Falls,” Mabel squealed, reaching out to pet a green egg. “Ohhhh, it’s so smooth and warm. Dipper, you’ve got to feel this.”

 

Dipper yelped as his twin pulled him closer. He hesitated for a moment, but an encouraging purr from Sheba was all he needed to lay a hand of the dark blue egg.

 

True to Mabel’s word, the hard shell was smooth and warm under his palm and Dipper sworn he could somehow feel something small and alive within the egg. Dipper couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face and his small gasp of amazement.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this series.  
> But I hope ya'll enjoy this newest installment and have a lovely rest of the day. :)


End file.
